How I remember!
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: A look at a 15 year old Abby. ~*~NEW CHAPTER~*~
1. Early Mornings Arent My Thing

Ok, total AU. I don't know. It could have happened. I'm not sure. It a story about Abby's past. This is like my second Fic so be kind. Kind CC is welcome. Actually review whatever you want. So here goes.  
  
DISCLAIMER- I do not own, Abby, Eric or Maggie!  
  
Abby-15 Eric-8 Maggie-Who really knows?  
  
"Abby." Eric whispered. "Abby, wake up" he said a bit louder, gently pushing the lump of sheets in which his big sister was supposedly under. "Abby, please wake up!" He shouted, jumping on her.  
  
Abby shot up. "What the hell do you want Eric?" She asked him putting her head back on her pillow. "Its Saturday morning, go away!"  
  
"But Abbyyyyy" He whined, jumping up and down on top of her.  
  
"Ok Eric, I'm up. Now what the fuck do you want?"  
  
"Don't swear." He said climbing into her lap.  
  
"I'm sorry, now what's wrong?"  
  
"Mom isn't here, she's gone."  
  
"She left again?" Eric nodded his head. "Fuck." She whispered.  
  
"Abby!"  
  
"Sorry!" Abby lifted Eric off of her lap and got out of bed. "Try to get back to sleep ok Eric?" He nodded his head and closed his eyes. Abby walked out of her room and down the hall to her mother's room.  
  
"Maggie?" Abby said, slowly opening the door. Abby had never really called her mom. Maybe when she was really young, but Abby could never really remember calling Maggie mom. Abby walked into the bedroom. She tried to avoid this room as much as she could. She slowly looked around the room. Eric was right, mo Maggie.  
  
"Told ya."  
  
Abby jumped up. "Jesus Eric! Stop scaring me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's ok, why are you up so early anyways?"  
  
"I have soccer practice in a half an hour." Eric's face fell.  
  
Abby sighed "well then you'd better get ready."  
  
"You'll take me?" His eyes brightened.  
  
"Ill be downstairs when you're ready."  
  
"Thanks Abby, you're the best!" He said hugging her tightly.  
  
"I'm not going to be the best if I die from being squeezed too hard." Eric laughed. "Ok, now go get your soccer stuff!"  
  
"Ok" Eric ran off to his room as Abby went to hers. She put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and headed downstairs, checking her pocket to make sure she had her cigarettes there. A few minutes later Eric sat at the kitchen table clad is his blue and white soccer uniform.  
  
"Ok, what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Ummm, one of your cigarettes." Abby glared at him. She didn't smoke much. Only at school with some friends and when she was stressed out, which was unfortunately becoming more and more lately. "Just kidding, I just want some cereal."  
  
"Good because I don't know how to make anything else." Abby got Eric a bowl, some milk, his cereal, and a spoon and put it on the table.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat something Abby?"  
  
"I don't eat breakfast."  
  
"My teacher says that it's the most important meal of the day." He stated matter-of-factly, taking in a huge spoonful of cereal.  
  
"Well, your teacher is a liar."  
  
"Are her pants an fire?" He asked taking another spoonful.  
  
"Sure, why not. Are you ready to go?"  
  
Eric picked up the bowl in his hands and drank the rest of the milk from his bowl. Abby couldn't help but smile. "Yep, all done."  
  
"Ok then, lets walk to the park."  
  
~*~  
  
As Abby and Eric walked down the street to the park, Eric was full of questions.  
  
"Abby, why did mom leave again?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Where's dad?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why do you always say 'I don't know'?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Abby, how old am I?"  
  
"I don't- you're eight."  
  
"And your 15"  
  
"Almost 16."  
  
"So does that mean that you can drive me to soccer soon?"  
  
"It sure does. Hey isn't that your team?" Abby pointed out other boys in white and blue uniforms.  
  
"Yeah, that's them." Eric exclaimed. "Are you going to stay and watch?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to go home, do some laundry and catch the end of your practice, ok?  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Give me a hug?" Eric gave Abby a quick hug.  
  
"Don't worry Abby, I wont tell anyone that mom isn't at home." She just nodded.  
  
"Ok, have fun." She waved as he ran over to his team.  
  
SO what do you think?? I have the whole thing written out, it's just the process of typing it. 


	2. Welcome Home Maggie

Ok, so chapter 2. I'm surprised I actually had time to do this.. But I do, and here it is, so I hope you enjoy this chap.  
  
~*~  
  
As Abby walked home, she noticed cop cars in front of her house. "Damnit" she muttered, running through her wide open front door. As soon as she walked in, she saw her mother sitting on the stairs, sobbing hysterically. Abby walked right by the police officers and up to her mom. "Maggie? What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Oh god Abby!" She screamed, pulling her into a tremendous hug. "I got home and you and your brother weren't here. Eric? Oh god where's Eric?"  
  
"Maggie, calm down. He's at soccer practice, you were supposed to take him this morning."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Excuse me miss?" A police officer came over to Abby. "Could I take to you for a second?" Abby nodded, got out of her mothers death grip and walked over to the front door with the officer. "Your mother? Why didn't she know where you were?"  
  
Abby thought quickly. "Well, my mom must have gone on an early errand this morning and I took my brother to his soccer practice without telling her. I guess I should have left a note."  
  
"Well, next time, please do." Abby nodded slowly as the police officer left. She shut the door behind him and turned towards her mother.  
  
"Where were you last night?"  
  
"With Jim."  
  
"Who the hell is Jim?" Abby tried to keep her emotions in check.  
  
"Abby, don't take that tone with me." Maggie said, standing up from the stairs, facing her daughter. "Jim is my new boyfriend"  
  
"Oh god" Abby mumbled. Abby knew about her mothers boyfriends. A lot of them dirty and drunk. Some of the men Maggie brought home were just after Abby once Maggie told them that she had a teenage daughter. At 15, she was a very pretty girl with long wavy brown hair and a figure any girl would want. Although wearing baggy clothes all the time warded off the boys at school, the boyfriends of Maggie weren't extremely picky. When Maggie started bringing guys home, Abby always locked her door and always made sure Eric locked his.  
  
Abby then preceded to go back outside. She couldn't deal with her mother this early in the morning.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I promised Eric that I would watch the end of his soccer practice. Unlike you I don't break my promises. Are you even on your meds?"  
  
"I forgot to take them yesterday, so I took some when I came home this morning."  
  
"Whatever" Abby shut the door behind her and walked back to the park."  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry its so short. Ill update more later! PEACE OUT! 


	3. Back to the Future

Ok, Chapter 3.. Sorry it took so long to update.. Hope you like it.  
  
~*~  
  
As Abby walked back to the park, she pulled out a cigarette and her lighter from her pocket. She lit the cigarette, brought it to her lips and breathed in. As she neared closer and closer to the park, she began to make out the form of her brother. He was sitting on a bench with his coach and a police officer. The same police officer that had just talked to Abby before. Abby dropped her cigarette, stepped it out, and ran across the field to Eric.  
  
When Abby reached the three she noticed that Eric looked happy. "What's going on?" She asked Eric.  
  
"Officer Morris and I are talking about airplanes." The officer stood up, extended his hand. Abby then shook it hesitantly.  
  
"We talked earlier." Officer Morris stated. Abby nodded. The coach had left now and went back to the team.  
  
"Is mom home?" Eric asked, looking at Abby for a good explanation.  
  
"Yes, she is. She went shopping early and just forgot about your practice. She's sorry." Abby added for good measure. Eric knew that it was a lie, but he went with it. E always went with it.  
  
"What's wrong with her? She mentioned something about medication?" The officer asked Abby.  
  
"Our mother is Bipolar." Abby stated. "But she always takes her meds." Another lie, Eric went with it.  
  
"Alright, well Eric, Abby, it was nice talking with you." Abby nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah." Eric said. Once the police Officer was out of ear range Eric asked. "So, mom is really home?"  
  
"Yes she is. What the police guy ask you before I got here?"  
  
"Oh, well we talked about soccer and then airplanes, and then you ran across the field like a crazy person." Eric laughed.  
  
"Shut up. I thought that you were in trouble or something"  
  
"Ok, ok, but do I really have to finish practice? I wanna go see mom." Abby wasn't about to give in. "Please Abby?" Eric made a sad face. "Please please please?" He begged.  
  
Abby gave in. "Fine, fine, fine." She said mocking him.  
  
"You're the best!" Eric then ran to tell his coach that he had to leave.  
  
"So I've been told." Abby muttered to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Eric and Abby walked home in silence and when they reached their block, Eric ran to their house. Abby then pulled out another cigarette. As she smoked it, she noticed a moving truck next door to them. As she walked by the house, she noticed a boy about her age sitting on the front porch. She looked at him carefully. He had brown long hair that fell in front of his eyes. Well, not long, but long for a guy. He had dark brown eyes. He was wearing baggy back pants and a black t-shirt with some vulgar band on it. The shirt definitely accented his muscled chest. Abby smiled at him as she let her cigarette burn in her fingers. Once the boy realized that she had a cigarette, he came running over.  
  
"Hey! Can I have one of those?" He asked smiling at Abby. "I just moved here with my dumb ass dad and I haven't had a chance to buy myself a pack."  
  
"Uhhh yeah." Abby reached into her pocket, offering his a cigarette and her lighter.  
  
"Thanks" He lit the cig and took a puff. "Would it kill you to tell me your name?"  
  
"Oh, Abby, my name is Abby."  
  
"Michael" he said taking Abby's hand and shaking it. "How old are you Abby?"  
  
"I'm 15"  
  
"15 and smoking?" He gave her a playful smile.  
  
"How old are you?" Abby liked his playful ways.  
  
"17" He announced almost proudly. "But I bet I'll be in a lost of your classes at school, I seem to fail a lot." He took another puff of his cigarette as Abby did hers.  
  
"I guess you will." On the outside, Abby seemed the type to slack off, but she did well in school. It was one of her secret goals to finish school and become a doctor.  
  
"Well, I hafta help my dad unpack." He threw his cig to the ground and stomped it out. "Look for me at school?"  
  
"Ok." Abby watched as he ran off, she sighed and walked back into the house. For the first time in her life, she had a crush.  
  
~*~  
  
Years later...  
  
"So, I read somewhere in a book that everyone remembers the whole day leading up to when they meet their first boyfriend or girlfriend." Susan said as her and Abby sat in Doc's drinking coffee.  
  
"Where do you get these weird books Susan?" Abby asked, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"No, honestly, its true. I remember mine."  
  
"Yes, well you would"  
  
"Come on Abby!"  
  
"Come on what?"  
  
"Do you remember the day you met your first boyfriend?"  
  
"No I don't think that I remember." Abby said, taking another sip of her coffee.  
  
"Ok fine." Susan gives up, or does she. "So, do you remember the first time you met Carter?"  
  
"Susan, it was only about three years ago."  
  
"That wasn't my question."  
  
"Yes, of course I remember the first time I met Carter."  
  
"So what was his name?" Susan smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your first boyfriend?"  
  
"Uhhh, I don't know, Michael something."  
  
~*~  
  
Ok so what do you think? I was thinking of ending it there.. But I could go on.. There are a lot of different ways I could go with this. Michael could come to the ER, or I could go back to the past.. Tell me what you think. 


	4. To the past and back!

A lot of people wanted me to continue this story, plus I was kind of bored so decided that Id write yet another chapter. Please tell me what you think about it. I'm writing just from me head here.  
  
~*~  
  
In the past.  
  
"Hey Abby!" Abby turned at looked around.  
  
"Hey Michael." She replied once she saw who it was calling her name. A lot of the girls around her stared at the new boy talking to the girl no one talked to at school.  
  
"It looks like we have English Lit together huh?"  
  
"Yeah, it looks like it." Abby said walking in the classroom with him. He looked just as good as he did on Saturday. Today he was wearing green army pants with a tight green t-shirt to match. Abby smiled as they sat in the back of the classroom together. She knew that all of the girls were jealous about her sitting with the school's new 'heart throb', but she didn't care, she kind of liked it.  
  
"So, is this class a total bore?" He asked, leaning over to face her.  
  
"The teacher's really boring, but if you like English Lit and reading and stuff, it's not really that bad."  
  
"Ok class, please take your seats and we will go over yesterdays homework." Abby and Michael smiled at each other once more, and then paid attention to the front of the class.  
  
~*~  
  
Couple of months later.  
  
"MIKE! Get your ass in this house right now, and finish your fucking homework!" Abby and Mike immediately looked up from the curb they were making out on. That's right. Making out. Abby had been making out with her boyfriend.  
  
He cupped his hands to her cheeks, gave her one last kiss, and then got up from his spot next to her. Abby immediately felt a sense of loneliness. "Guess I better get going. Wanna ride to school tomorrow?"  
  
Abby stood up. "Of course."  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow babe." He laughed as he said it.  
  
"You know I hate that."  
  
"That's why I said it." He smiled at her and gave her one last passionate kiss, leaving her breathless.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mike, what the hell happened to your face?" Abby examined her boyfriend's blackened eye.  
  
"Nothing, my dad was just a little drunk last night ok?"  
  
"Your father did this to you?"  
  
"So what else is new?"  
  
Concern filled Abby's voice. "He's done this before?"  
  
"Yeah. Look, Abby, can we not talk about this today?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Mike then put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm fine." He then kissed the top of her head. Abby just nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Present day.  
  
"William did your father hurt you?" Abby asked the little boy who had been brought in with a broken leg and some bruises. The little boy nodded.  
  
"Please don't tell him I told you. He would kill me!" The boy suddenly panicked.  
  
"William. I am going to make sure that no one hurts you ever again. Ok?" The boy looked at her as if he didn't trust her. "Trust me William." The boy then smiled at Abby. "Ok, so what color cast do you want?"  
  
"Blue."  
  
"Blue's my favorite color too." The boy smiled again. And Abby's smile faded, thinking of Michael.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, was that a good chapter? I'm not too sure yet. Stay tuned for the next chapter. If you're not already bored with it. Anyways. Thanks to all who asked me to continue. Please Review. It doesn't take very long!! 


	5. Alone Time!

OK, everyone like the last chapter??? Well here's the next one.. Hope you like it...  
  
~*~*~  
  
In the past.  
  
Three weeks after Abby had seen the bruise on Mike, everything seemed almost normal to Abby. Maggie had been taking her meds, and taking more initiative in looking after Eric. Also, Mike's father had gone on an extended business vacation and wouldn't be back for another two weeks, leaving her and Mike alone at his house. Mike still showed up in the morning with fresh bruises but Abby didn't say anything because she knew that Mike would get upset.  
  
"So, a couple of weeks without my dad huh Abby? What do u suggest we do?" They were sitting on his couch, with his arms lying protectively around her from behind. He kissed the back of her neck.  
  
"I don't know. What did you have in mind?" Abby replied as she leaned into his embrace.  
  
"We just lie here for two weeks."  
  
"What about school?"  
  
"Fuck school."  
  
"Some of us actually want to graduate when they turn 18, thank you very much."  
  
"Don't get smart with me." Mike said, gently tickling her to the ground. Abby laughed as he fell first and she landed on top of him. He gently kissed her on the lips. Abby then reciprocated. He ran his tongue delicately across her lips, silently begging for her to open her mouth. When she did, he plunged his tongue into her awaiting mouth. Abby was vaguely aware of the hands at the bottom of her shirt.  
  
They stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes. "Mike. I know that you have had sex before, but I haven't. I always told myself that when I was ready, I would know. Mike, I think I love you and I'm ready."  
  
"Abby. I didn't want to rush you into anything which is why I didn't want to say that I loved you, but I really do love you." He kissed her sweetly on the lips.  
  
"Do you think that we can take this upstairs?" Abby said, getting up from her position on top of him.  
  
"I like the way you think." Mike said, taking her hand and leading her upstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Present Day..  
  
"Hey Abby. Are you coming over tonight?" Carter asked as he and Abby walked into the lounge. They were both completely exhausted. Abby and Carter had both just worked a double and were ready to fall asleep in each other's arms.  
  
"Yeah. Is that ok? I've had a rough 24 hours." She said referring to the little boy from earlier.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
"Ok. Well, we should be going." Carter grabbed Abby's hand and led her out of the Lounge.  
  
"Umm, actually, can I just quickly go check on a patient?"  
  
"Sure. But I can't stand it in here anymore, so I'll wait in the car."  
  
"Ok." Abby walked over to curtain three. "Hey William how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm feeling better. But this weird lady came in and said that I had to leave my house and my dad."  
  
"She's going to help you William. So your dad won't hurt you anymore."  
  
Noticing that Abby wasn't wearing scrubs anymore, William asked. "Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"I'm going home to sleep."  
  
"Oh, ok." The boy sounded disappointed.  
  
"How about I find out where you're going and I'll come visit you there?" The boy cheered up and nodded.  
  
"Thank you Abby." He reached out and gave Abby a hug.  
  
"Bye William."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As Abby walked away she thought to herself. 'At least I could save one of them.'  
  
~*~  
  
Are you guys curious yet? I really don't even know where I'm going with this story. But when I find out. Ill let you all know. Plus! I've come to the conclusion that reviews keep the chapters coming faster. So, please read and review 


	6. Shocks and Goodbyes

Ok, next chapter.. Hope you like.. I wrote it in a moment of pure insanity!!! Just kidding.. I was drunk. Kidding again. Honestly I was just bored, but I thought I would spice it up a bit. If any of you like Maura Tierney. Please make sure to check out my site at  
  
Here goes.  
  
~*~  
  
Abby and Michael continued to go out and Michael's dad still beat Michael up. Abby had noticed that the bruises he was receiving were getting worse and more visible. Today, Abby sat in her English Lit. Class without Mike. He hadn't shown up for school and she was starting to worry. She had called his house at lunch to see if he was at home. No one answered.  
  
During her next class the Office had called Abby's classroom. She listened intently at the conversation, and when the teacher hung up, she looked directly at Abby.  
  
"Abby, your needed in the office immediately." Abby nodded, grabbed her bag and books and quickly made her way to the school office. Once she had gotten there the secretary, principal, vice principal, even the school nurse stared at her.  
  
"Ms. Wyzenski, the hospital just called me and said that young Michael has asked for you there." The principal said to her.  
  
Abby was completely frozen. "What's Michael doing in the hospital?" She asked, still not moving an inch.  
  
"We don't have all the details Ms. Wyzenski. But, due to these circumstances I'm allowing you to leave now and go to the hospital. Abby nodded, silently walking out of the Office. After that, she ran out of the school and to the bus stop that led directly to the hospital.  
  
~*~  
  
"My name is Abby, I'm here to see Michael Brock please?" Abby had gotten there quickly because she had just made the bus, and was panting hard from her run up the hospital stairs.  
  
"Yes, I believe he is in Exam Room Two. Would you like me to take you there?" The lady at the Admin Desk asked.  
  
"No thank you I know where it is." Abby remembered all the times she had taken Maggie to the hospital. She walked quickly to exam two and opened the door. Her eyes immediately filled with tears. "Oh my god Michael. What happened?" She looked down at the beaten and bruised form of her boyfriend. "Did your father do this? Michael you need to tell someone."  
  
"Abby, please. You need to listen to me." He said. He motioned for her to sit down at the chair next to his bed. "I've been here since last night. The police already found out that it was my father who did this to me. They're out looking for him right now."  
  
Abby was almost speechless, but not quite. "They don't know where your father is?" She asked.  
  
"No, and they said that if they don't find him by the time I'm allowed to go home. They think it would be best if I went into protective custody."  
  
"You mean, leave and not tell anyone where you're going?" Mike nodded and Abby began to cry. Her tears stained his hand as they slowly fell from her eyes. "You can't leave me. I love you."  
  
Mike had tears in his eyes also. "I know Abby, I love you too. I promise I'll come back to you ok?" Abby turned away from him. He reached out and grabbed her chin, making her face him. "Ok?" He said. She nodded. She began to cry again as she rested her head on his arm.  
  
~*~  
  
Present Day.  
  
"John, I still think that you going to Africa is a stupid beyond stupid idea." Abby said, rising from her pillow to look him in the eye.  
  
"Abby, I want to help these people. Plus, I'm only going for two weeks ok?" Abby nodded. "And, I promise I'll come back to you." He gently kissed the top of her head, and she snuggled into his embrace.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, what did you think? Honestly, did I move to fast? A lot of ppl tell me that I move to fast with my stories! So be honest! Please read and review. It keeps me alive. 


	7. Wherever you will go

A/N: Ok, she here is the next chapter.. I still don't know where Im taking this yet.. So suggestions are still mandatory!! Hope you like this chap. It was kinda sad to write.  
  
~*~  
  
Abby and Mike were both granted a last night together. Although the police did follow them at a noticeable distance, Abby didn't mind. As long as she was with Mark.  
  
"Ok, so there will be some cops around your house for a couple of weeks in case he comes back, and I'll try to contact you ok? And-"  
  
"Mike, just stop talking about that now. I already know about all that stuff, I just was to spend time with you." They walked together silently to the park and sat down at their bench.  
  
"Abby, promise me something."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Don't forget me."  
  
"Never, ever."  
  
"Even when your this 30-year-old doctor and you have every guy staring at you. Please just don't forget me."  
  
Abby looked deep into his eyes. It was his way of telling her that he would probably never see her again. Tears made their way down Abby's cheeks and Mike brought his thumb to her face to wipe them away. "Promise?" He asked.  
  
With tears still running down her face she managed to whisper "promise."  
  
He kissed her sweetly and she kissed back. They knew they couldn't talk about their feelings, they never really could. But in a way, that made them fit together so perfectly. But as Abby kissed him, she knew that her perfect love, and her perfect life woud never be the same.  
  
~*~  
  
So lately, I've been wonderin  
  
Who will be there to take my place  
  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
  
To light the shadows on your face  
  
If a great wave should fall  
  
It would fall upon us all  
  
And between the sand and stone  
  
Could you make it on your own  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
And maybe, I'll find out  
  
The way to make it back someday  
  
To watch you, to guide you  
  
Through the darkest of your days  
  
If a great wave should fall  
  
It would fall upon us all  
  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
  
Who can bring me back to you  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Runaway with my heart  
  
Runaway with my hope  
  
Runaway with my love  
  
I know now, just quite how  
  
My life and love might still go on  
  
In your heart and your mind  
  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could turn back time  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could make you mine  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
~*~  
  
Present day.  
  
Abby sat awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. "You ok?"  
  
She turned her head and looked at her boyfriend "Yeah, I was just thinking."  
  
"Oh, really, what about?" He asked playfully.  
  
"Nothing." Carter knew she wasn't about to talk, so he just played with it. "About how perfect we are?"  
  
"Yeah, perfect." Abby mumbled to herself as she turned and tried to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, I know that there was barely any dialogue and it was pretty crappy, but I knew that I wouldn't have been able to get a good part up for a while so I am giving you this? OK? But still, please tell me what you thought?? 


	8. Nice to see you again

How I Remember: Chapter 8.  
  
A/N: Ok, its been a while since I have written, I hope people havent forgot my story. So here is the next chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
Present Day,   
  
"So Abby, you wanna go out tonight after work?" Carter asked as Abby played around with the computer at the admin desk.  
  
"Ummm, sure. Where do you want to go?" She asked, finishing with the computer/  
  
"I don't know, somplace fancy." He said, putting his arm arounf her waits. Abby still wasn't too sure about the whole public affection thing, but she figured that was the way he was and lived with it. In fact, she was beginning to like it.  
  
"Carter, you could have told me this morning, I would have brought something to change into."  
  
"Well, I took the liberty of grabbing your black dress."  
  
"The one with the tag still on it?"  
  
"Ummm, yeah, I think so. Its really sexy." Carter said, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"I wasn't sure if I was going to wear it, because I was thinking of returning it. It cost a lot of money."  
  
"Well, now you have a reason to wear it."  
  
"Well, where are you taking me?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Being secretive. Your not taking me to another Carter Family Fundraiser are you?"  
  
"No, its nothing like that."  
  
"Fine, but Susan has been asking for me for like half an hour, so I'll see you later, ok?"  
  
"Ok." He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Abby blushed crimson red and walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
Carter walked himself back to the admin desk and played with the small abject in his pocket. Knowng that the velvet box was actually in his pocket and he was actually going to propose mad ehim extremely nervous.  
  
~*~  
  
Abby walked over to curtain three to go and see what Susan had wanted. "Hey Susan, whats up?"  
  
"Oh, just an addict who passed out, Im waiting for him to come to. I don't really need your help yet."  
  
Abby looked over at the man sleeping on the hospital bed. Instantly, she recognized him. His hair, his face, even his eyes, though they were closed. "Michael?" She whispered.  
  
"You know this guy?" Susan asked.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well, you can go and tell his daughter that he's going to be fine."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"About sevenish." Susan said. Abby was stunned, but tried not to show it.  
  
"Ummm, whats her name?"  
  
Susan looked down at the chart and said "Abigail actually." Susan looked at Abby. "Any resemblance?" She asked.  
  
"No, but I'll go find her and tell her that he's going to be fine."  
  
~*~  
  
What did everyone think????? I wrote this while I was at camp but I didn't have the other chapters with me.. It was weird to write, but I wrote it and Im happy. Please review. Tell me what you think.. I love reading them.. They make me happy! 


	9. Abigail

A/N: Ok next chapter.. not as long a wait as the previous one.. I also need more Reviews. Pretty Please. I could really use the motivation;)  
  
~*~  
  
'What the hell is Michael doing here?' Abby thought as she walked towards the chairs. She spotted the little girl right away. She was beautiful with her dark wavy hair and her dark brown eyes. Abby looked at the woman sitting next to the girl. She looked about twenty-five with long blonde hair. She was wearing a very short black mini skirt and a tight long sleeve shirt that cam above her belly button. 'Is this her mother?' Abby thought. Then she spoke. "Hi, im Ab- a nurse working on your father." Abby knelt down to the little girls height.  
  
"Is he ok?" She whispered.  
  
"He's going to be fine. He's just sleeping right now." Abby answered.  
  
"So he's fine?" The blonde woman bent down to be eye level with Abby.  
  
"Are you his wife?" Abby asked as her and the lady stood up.  
  
"God no. And don't think this little brat is mine either. Im Michael's girlfriend."  
  
'What a bitch.' Abby said to herself.  
  
"Ok Well, when he wakes up, I'll let you know ok?"  
  
"You mean I have to stay here and wait." The blonde asked.  
  
"Yes, you do." By now, Abby was getting really annoyed with this woman. She looked down at the little girl and smiled at her.  
  
The blonde women then leant over to whisper in Abby's ear. "Im not actually his girlfriend. I broke up with him a while ago. I went over to his place and he was just passed out. I just wanted to get my stuff from him (A/N: Drugs)".  
  
"Ummm, ok." Abby wasn't quite sure why this woman was telling her this. "Do you want me to tell him something for you?"  
  
"No, that's ok. I'll get him another time. But can you watch this little one for me, I cant stand her." With that, the blonde walked out of the hospital. Abby glared at her as she walked away. Then, she realized she was still standing with the little girl.  
  
"Abigail right?" Abby asked.  
  
"My daddy calls me Ab." Abby stiffened a bit. She remembered how Michael used to call her that when he wanted something from her. "Whats your name?" Abigail asked Abby.  
  
Abby froze. "Ummm, everyone around here calls me Nurse Lockhart."  
  
"But whats your first name?"  
  
'This kid is full of questions.' "Well, I have the same name as you." Abby stated.  
  
"Your name is Abigail too?" She asked.  
  
"People call me Abby.Are you hungry or something?" She nodded and Abby took her hand and started walking towards the cafeteria.  
  
"I thought everyone calls you Nurse Lockhart?"  
  
"What grade are you in?" Abby asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Grade 2, why?"  
  
"Your very smart for your age."  
  
"You still havent answered my question."  
  
Abby smiled. She certainly was Michaels daughter. Abby remember him being exactyl like that. "Well, I thought that it would be weird with us having the same name." She finally answered, taking Abigail into the cafeteria line-up. Abby could tell that she still didn't believe her, but Abby also knew that she probably just gave up. "So, what would you like to eat?"  
  
Abigail looked around and pointed. "I want french fries."  
  
"Ok, french fries in the morning it is." Abby said as she ordered a small frech fries.  
  
"Daddy never lets me have them at home." Abigail said.  
  
"Well then, what do you eat at home?" Abby was trying to get as much information as she could.  
  
"Healthy stuff that daddy makes me eat." Abby smiled, grabbing the fries and giving them to Abigail. "can we eat here?"  
  
"Not really because I have to get back to work, but I'll let you sit ina more comfortable spot this time."  
  
Abgail nodded and followed Abby back to the ER, where Abby took her to the lounge so she could keep an eye on her. Once Abigail was happily eating her fries, Abby left to go and see if Michael was awake yet. 


	10. So Hows it going?

~*~ Ok so Im back.... Did you all miss me?? It's been awhile since Ive updated this sotry. Hope you remember it. Here goes....~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Abby walked back down to curtain three and looked down at the sleeping form of the first love of her life. He hadn't changed much since she last saw him, but she noticed how pale he was. 'What did he do to himself?' She asked herself. She got out his chart and began reading it. When she looked back at Michael, he was slowly waking up. His eyes blinked open and looked straight at Abby. She could tell that he instantly recognized her.  
  
"Abby?" He choked out. She only nodded. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I work here." She stated.  
  
"You're a doctor?" He aske hopefully. Abby remembered the time when she told him she wanted to be a doctor.  
  
"Im a nurse."  
  
"Well I guess we're both not living our dreams huh?" He said with a laugh.  
  
Abby smiled and also remembered the time when he told her that he wanted to be a writer, or a rock star. "Obviously" Abby said. She knew it was harsh, but she was mad.  
  
"Abby, I can explain-"  
  
"Save it." Abby interrupted "I could care less about what you have to say. The bottom line is you have a seven year old daughter out there waiting for you to wake up."  
  
"I told Candy not to bring her." He said trying to sit up. Abby helped him.  
  
"Oh yeah, I ran into her too. She told me to tell you that she was leaving and she said that you would know what that meant."  
  
"I knew she was just after what I had." Michael said. Abby assumed he was talking about drugs.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about this now. What I really wanted to tell you was that Social Services will have to speak with you."  
  
"What? Why?" He nearly fell out of bed when he heard her words.  
  
"Because you're an addict and you have a little girl!" Abby almost screamed.  
  
"You cant take her awat from me. When her mother died, I could barely take care of myself, let alone a 3 year old girl. But now I don't know how I could survive without her." He had tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. Abby guessed that he wasn't an addict my choice. But he was still on addict. She was breifly reminded of Carter.  
  
"I'll see what I can do, you know that, but I'm not the only one who knows about you". With that, Abby walked out of curtain three to find Susan and tell Abigail that her father was awake.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, so what did you think... Reviews are welcome... In fact, their my fave. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! 


End file.
